


[Podfic] overwhelmingly

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And you know, there is common sense, and there's courtesy, and then there's the fact that Tony has refused to take pseudo-gods, monsters, flaming fire-breathing people and his own (apparently) inevitable death all that seriously (or at least refused to admit it), so he completely gives into temptation and breaks the tense moment of Barnes actually coming into the room by announcing, "Ahah! Winter is coming!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] overwhelmingly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [overwhelmingly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984925) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Tony Stark Has A Heart; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Panic Attacks; Tony feels old; ADHD Tony Stark; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character; neuroatypical character

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyYlJ4WVZzUVJYWm8/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> man, Tony's fun to read. XD


End file.
